


Fight or Flight

by Bacop1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacop1/pseuds/Bacop1
Summary: A short work featuring Maggie post the DEO scene in 2X09.





	

Maggie sat on her Triumph in the hills surrounding National City. She’d found the roads that used to parallel the old pipelines  that fueled the population (before National City became wind and solar dependent)as a rookie officer. Few knew about the location. And she felt slightly guilty that she’d used her badge to get away with what most would consider trespassing. 

After Alex Danvers called their blossoming relationship a mistake she needed space. Air. So she fired up her motorcycle. Drove to the edge of town and opened up the throttle. She wanted to be alone. 

She shook her head at herself.   
“Stupid Sawyer. Stupid.”

She watched as the sun slowly set on her city. She get it was pretty appropriate. The sun sinking just like her relationship. 

She exhaled a deep breath. She knew she should have protected herself. Relationships like this were always doomed. She knew better. She’d suffered through them before. She always try to put on a cool exterior but Maggie Sawyer fell hard. She always had. 

From her first girlfriend in Blue Springs who lied and denied her feelings when they were caught kissing in the back of her old pickup after homecoming,to her latest who called her a sociopath for being dedicated to her job. 

She’d thrown herself into every long term relationship she’d ever had. Maybe that made her foolish. Maybe it’s part of what made her a good cop. She still believed that good things happened to good people. That the fairy tales her grandmother read to her as a child could come true. Maybe it’s the reason that she’d had so many short term flings with women and aliens alike. It was less messy. Less pain. 

The stars started emerging from the night sky.   
Her cell phone in her pocket pocket buzzed again. She refused to look at it. She already knew who it was. If she didn’t look she didn’t have to deal with it. 

“Damnit.” She said to herself again as she dismounted the bike and began walking with her hands on her hips. 

She told herself over and over that she wouldn’t let herself get hurt again but then she stumbled into Alex Danvers at a crime scene and everything had changed. She didn’t want to be her damn experiment but she looked at her with those eyes and that smile and she couldn’t help but slowly begin to fall for her new “friend.”

At that moment the small scar on her chest began to itch. Perfect timing. 

She rubbed at the spot and her mind immediately recalled the moment she obtained the wound. When she’d taken the laser hit and fell to the ground her only thought had been she didn’t tell Alex she actually cared. That she didn’t mean to crush her in the bar when she’d first kissed her and that if anyone deserved a chance “fresh off the boat” it was her. 

But now here she was. Just where she was afraid she would end up. Because Alex Danvers was different. She’d meant it when she said she couldn’t imagine her life without Alex in it. And damn if this somehow hurt more than all the others. 

Her cell phone buzzed again. 

Why couldn’t have Alex just talked to her instead of running away?

‘Like you’re doing now’ her subconscious told her. 

She sat back on her motorcycle and closed her eyes. It had to be Kara. Supergirl was her sister. It was the only explanation for Alex’s panic. The agent who smiled at ten foot aliens and stared down danger like it was a picnic was terrified when it came to the wellbeing on her sister. It all made sense to her. But damn it they were supposed to be a team. They could have worked together. Partners. 

A small chime came from her phone signaling a voicemail. 

She pulled the phone from her pocket. She ignored the voicemail and icon that indicated she had 4 new text messages. She pulled up her contact list and pressed send. 

There was barely a full ring when Alex’s voice filled her ear. 

“Maggie? Please can we talk?”

Every instinct in her brain told her to strap on her armor. Seek cover. Say her peace and move on. But the tremble in the DEO agent’s voice broke her. 

“I can’t…” she started to say. She was interrupted. 

“Please. I’ll come to you. Or you can come here. I just…I need to explain.”

Silence dominated the next few moments. 

“Fight or flight Maggie,” She told herself. She could end it now. She knew that. She pressed her hand to her the bridge of her nose. 

She decided. 

Fuck it. 

She was a cop. And a Sawyer. And cops and Sawyers didn’t run from problems. Cops stood up to suspects twice their size and took shots from cyborgs who shot lasers from their eyes. And Sawyers kicked the Captain of the football team in the balls after he punched her for “being a freak” and “stealing his woman” when he caught the two making out after his football game. 

“I’m on my way.”


End file.
